Sellers of customizable products may display images of sample customizable products to help customers select customizable products and attribute options for customizing the selected customizable product. For example, a seller of a customizable handbag may display multiple images on its website of a customizable handbag including include an image depicting the strap portion of the bag for which the fabric may be customizable, an image depicting the inside portion of the handbag for which the lining may be customizable, an image depicting a 60225-0041 side portion of the handbag depicting for which an embellishment may be customizable. The image that is displayed may vary, for example, depending on the customizable attribute or attribution options that are selected by the user during an interaction with the website.
In some case, a seller may sell customizable products that are manufactured by third-parties. The process of obtaining photographic images of the customizable product that best depict individual customizable attributes or attribute options of the product may be cumbersome. The process may be especially cumbersome for a high-volume seller that sells many different customizable products, each of which have different customizable attributes and different options for each of the customizable attributes. Furthermore, the process of forming interface display instructions to cause display of the appropriate product image in the graphical interfaces in response to various user selections may be even more cumbersome given the numerous photographic images that are taken for each of the numerous customizable products being sold. Approaches for improving the imaging of customizable product are needed.